Cain and Setsu
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: I have no good title for this story. In an nutshell, Cain and Setsu reign hell on the set of TM and then something happens to Kyoko that causes Ren to step up to the plate and be a man. One shot. Complete. At this time. Might expand at a later date. Lemony Tangy Goodness inside. So most deffinantly M. Please read and Review. Enjoy!


"Damn it Setsu! Give it back!" Cain yelled, running after his sister. Setsu looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Hell no! This is what you get for being a bastard nii-san! Ahh!" She sped up more when she saw him gaining on her. Cain glared at her, "So you had to take my phone?" Setsu chuckled, "You were the one who was taking pictures of me while I was cooking!" "So? DAMN IT! How can you run in three inch heels?!" "Practice. Would you like to try?" "You ever try it I will forever make you suffer. Now stop running and give me my phone back!" "But you need your exercises nii-san. You've been slacking. And it's starting to show."

Cain skidded to a halt and then let out a low growl that Setsu could hear. She stopped, shivered and turned around slowly. "H..h..hi nii-san. N..ni..nice nii-san. KYAA!" Cain charged. Setsu sped off.

Murasama turned to the director and balked when he saw him filming the whole thing with a smirk and a hand held camera. "Director! Don't you think that we should stop them." The director looked at him and then at his script mumbling.. "...lady for victim number seven won't be able to be here...Setsuka-san might just work. Yes, yes..that would work. She is perfect. Have to get his approval of course but.." Murasama looked at him as if he was crazy. "You have got to be shitting me." he walked off mumbling.

"NII-SAN GET OFF! KYAA!" "Victory is mine."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKr **

Setsuka and Cain were on set waiting for action to be called. She was playing one of the victims. But this victim actually fights back and injures BJ. Cain had helped her the past couple of days with a few martial art moves. Surprisingly she was quick on the uptake and he ended up teaching her more then what either had expected. The director called for silence. Cain looked at Setsu and smirked; "Go all out. Don't hold back."

"ACTION!"

BJ charged pulling his knife out, Setsu dodged, rolled to the side while grabbing his arm and dragging him down with her. She lifted her left leg and dropped it down onto the back of his neck. He tried to break free from the grasp but she dug her nails into the glove. She grabbed a fist full of his other glove to keep him from hitting her when he tried to. after wresting a few seconds, she kicked him in the stomach and flipped backward while letting go of him. He slid backwards. When he rightened himself up, he was smiling. He placed the knife in his pocket and flexed his fingers, popping them. Setsu gulped. 'Please remember me after this Nii-san.' He charged, twice as fast as before. He had punched her stomach before she knew what hit her. She doubled over and then she glared a 'Mio' glare. She grabbed his hair and forced his head down while raising her knee. his chin and knee connected then she tackled him and started to punch his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and rolled them over. He trapped her legs between him and pinned her hands above her head. He smiled at her while pulling out his knife. It glinted off the sun and he pressed it to her neck. He paused when he saw her smile at him. It made sense a second later when pain flashed through him, coming from his groin area. He doubled over and cupped himself.

Setsu grabbed the knife and looked down at him. "All in all, a well placed kick to the nuts is all that it tool to bring down the famous BJ." She tackled him right as he was getting up and plunged the knife into his chest. His eyes widened as she said, "BJ, you are wanted on accounts for seventy murders. This country has issued a kill on site. My name is Officer Minoka. pleased to make your acquaintance." BJ smirked up at her and then withdrew the knife from his chest. Slowly. She backed up as he got up and carelessly flipped the knife back and forth between hands. His eyes narrowed and he threw the knife into her chest with dead accuracy. He walked over to her, knelt down, and said, "Thank you for the tip, _Officer Minoka._" He turned and walked away. He did not see Minoka grasp the knife nor throw it with what little strength she had left. But he felt the knife embed itself into his shoulder. He turned around and saw her sag down against the pillar. He pulled the knife from his back and threw it at her. She did not move and inch as it sank into her neck. "Keep it you bitch." He growled as he walked down the street. Rain started pouring.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Cain walked back and helped Setsu up. She looked at the shocked faces of everyone and said, "Is that a cut director?"

The director nodded mutely and said, "Playback." Cain and Setsu watched the scene. Cain patted her back in a 'good job.' The director turned to look at them and said, "...Excellent acting there Setsu-san, Cain-san. This is perfect." Sestu translated for Cain and he nodded to him. The director turned to everyone, they were still stunned. "One hour lunch break. Thanks to Setsu-san filling in we are an hour ahead of schedule. So please enjoy and relax for lunch. After lunch we will be having the fight scene between Murasama and Cain. So you two please rest up and relax."

Everyone dispersed. The siblings went to their room and ate. Setsu paused and said, "Nii-san," He paused and looked at her in question. "Are your nuts alright?" Cain chocked on his drink.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKKR**

Setsu and Cain had just gotten back to their hotel room when her phone rang. He growled thinking that it was Fuwa again. She smiled at him and showed him the caller ID. He calmed down drastically and nodded. Setsu left and was replaced by Kyoko.

Kyoko flipped her phone open. "MOUKO-SAN!" Cain had to rub his ear to make sure that he could still hear. He grabbed his clothes and motioned for her that he was going to take a shower. "Okay! I'll take supper so don't fall asleep in there or I will come in there and wake you up." Cain looked at her and smirked, 'You promise?' "Kya! Hentai! Go take your damn shower and eat." She smacked his shoulder and shut the door behind him. "Sorry Mouko-san. How have you been? ...What? ... Oh...um...yes somebody is over...No it is not Tsuruga-san...No... It's a Love Me job actually. ...Yes.. Remember when the president handed us things we needed to do to graduate... This is my thing. My dangerous mission. Sounds fun instead!? How do you figure that?...oh...I sound like I am having fun?...hm...I guess I am in a way

... No Mouko-san, sorry! I really truly wanted to tell you but the president told me not to tell anybody. Please forgive me Mouko-san...Thank you. Alright. You too. Goodnight!" She sighed as she hung up the phone. "Well, might as well start cooking."

"You mean that I am actually out and you haven't even started?" Cain asked standing behind her. "KYAA! Nii-san! Don't do that!" Setsu smacked his bare chest. She looked at him. He was standing there in naught but a towel around his waist, hair still dripping. "As much as I love seeing Nii-san standing before me naked, I would also like him not to get sick tomorrow because he didn't dry his hair properly." She pulled the towel from his waist and plopped it onto his head while she turned and walked away towards the kitchenette. Cain just stood there. "Go dry your hair nii-san."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRK**

They were sitting at the table when Kyoko spoke, "Um..nii-san, can we take a break for a little bit? A break from the Heel siblings?"

Ren snapped to attention. He set his glass down and asked, "What's up Mogami-san?" She shook her head, "Nothing really, I was just thinking about the filming today and how I was able to act against you, even small part that it is, I had fun. Thank you for teaching me." Ren laughed and said, "It was fun too. Except getting hit in the nuts, that hurt like hell-" Her eyes widened, "Oh no! I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to. Are you alright? Do I need to-" "Mogami! I'm fine. While we were eating I had an ice pack. Anyway, I am proud of the way that you handled yourself out there. I have not been in many fight scenes, but I can say that I have seen many choreographed and rehearsed several times. It does not matter how well you train, if the actors do not trust each other...the scene is ruined. You have to trust the other actor to either have your back or to bring the hate. I had fun on set."

"You smiled."

"I remembered you said a while back that I was smiling while fighting Murasama. I smiled because I was having fun back then just like I was today. Bt I didn't have the urge to kill you like I did him back then. I smiled like that because I knew that it creped you out when you first saw it."

She chuckled a little and said, "I thought that you were losing yourself again like last time."

He gave her a gentle look and said in a soft voice, "That could never happen as long as you are beside me Kyoko."

She blushed and took a sip of her water. "You changed the script up!" Ren looked at her. "When you smiled, you put your knife up and then you attacked. Originally the knife was supposed to stay in your hand until Minoka could thrust it into your chest." Ren smirked and said, "I thought the scene needed a little flare. Normally BJ just slices his victims down but here was one that was actually fighting back. BJ had never been kicked back and was enjoying himself. He wanted to play. So u

The knife goes up. BJ gets his ass kicked...along with the family jewels. He gets stabbed; doesn't die; kills the cop, walks away and then ends up with a knife in his shoulder."

"You weren't supposed to talk at all though."

Ren shrugged, "He spoke because she was the first one that didn't scream in fright and was the first one to actually almost kill him. He let her keep the knife as a show of respect. To show that she died from BJ but not without injuring him first. The first person to ever be able to so that." He took a bit of his chicken before continuing. "While your character only shows of for a few scenes, she is very important. And I am glad that you were the one that got to act her out Mogami-san."

She sat there blushing and didn't speak for a minute. He spoke up when he finished eating. "For somebody who had no training until a couple days ago, you learn fast. Though, may I say," He looked over at her from the kitchen sink and said, "Never kick Nii-san in the nuts again because it made nii-san want to cry like a little girl." He gave her a puppy dog face. She laughed and apologized again. Ren sat back down and said, "If you ever find yourself in an uncomfortable situation, the first day with those guys, feel free to kick their ass like you did mine today. Aim for the weak spots. If you have an opening, take it. I was holding back slightly but I still got a few bruises from you." He lifted his shirt up and showed her where she had kicked his stomach. "That was an amazing kick. You still need to learn more but, knowing martial arts will help you land some roles in the future."

Kyoko smiled and nodded. Took her dishes to the sink and then sat down next to him on the couch. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Nii-san!" "What? Big brother can't be proud of his cute little sister?" Kyoko glared at him. "I will kill you one day Tsuruga-san." Ren smiled. "You tried and failed today already." She pouted. He watched as she reached over him and yanked the couch cushion out from behind him and whacked him upside the head. "Oooow..." "Baka-senpai." She grumbled while turning the TV on.

Ren rubbed his head, "What was that for Mogami-san?" She stopped flipping through channels and glared at him. "You were teasing me. You big bully." He pouted at her. She pointed her finger and said, "Stop pouting or I will call you 'Ren-chan' the puppy." ". . ."

She turned back to the TV. Ren leaned over and grabbed the remote. He turned it to channel 24 and said, "There is a show that is starting tonight that I want to watch. it should be starting in...ten minutes. Hope you don't mind."

she smiled and shook her head. "I thought that you didn't watch TV." "I don't. Much. But this show has this one actress in it that is interesting. She is a rare diamond. She transforms with whatever role is thrown he way." Kyoko looked at him while she started cleaning the dishes. "Seems as if you know her." Ren smiled and said, "Very well. I have had the privilege to call her 'Kouhai' and now friend." He dried the dishes and waited for it to click in her head. She turned to him slowly, "Tsuruga-san, what is the name of the actress?" Ren sighed and shook his head at her while smiling. "I won't tell you because I know that you will recognize her when you see her. She told me that she is in the opening scene. Oh.. one minute left." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit on the couch next to him.

_**Thank you for tuning in for the series premiere of 'Box R'.**_

Kyoko glared at him. He just smirked and turned the volume up. At the first commercial break he got up and made popcorn. She was still glaring at him. "Fine. Give it to me straight. My Natsu sucks right?"

Ren turned and glared at her. Hard. "Hard-ly. Your Natsu is sexy as hell and I think that it is perfect. So if you are looking for criticism about your character from me...not going to get it. Oh, I love the walk. Makes her look hot, sexy, desirable," He looked at Kyoko who was still dressed as Setsu, "...granted I like seeing you this way two don't get me wrong. You wear black very well. Popcorn's done. oh, shows coming back on Mogami-san."

She just stood in the kitchen frozen, then she heard Ren laughing. "Kyoko-san! Did you really do that?!" He called in an excited voice. She sighed and sat down next to him. He smiled at her then winced as once again she smacked him upside the head. "What did I do this time?"

She turned her blushing face away from his and he smirked.

Just then his phone beeped signaling he had a text. He flipped it open to find out was from Yashiro. He chuckled when he read t and then handed it to Kyoko to read. She smacked him again after she read it. "BULLY!"

**Ren: ****You were right when you said that Kyoko-chan's 'Natsu' was going to be scary. I am currently shaking while watching her. Is this what she came up with while she was at your place that night? **

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRK**

Cain and Setsu walked onto the set and sat in a couple of chairs. The director spotted them and rushed over to them. They stood up when he came over and started speaking to them. After a few minutes Murasama interrupted Cain while he was speaking. Cain glared at him and fisted his hands. He turned to the director and said, "We will discuss it more when leeches can't interrupt us." He grabbed Setsu's hand and walked away.

Murasama scoffed at them and turned back to the director. And was greeted by a glare. "What?" "Murasama-kun, I was in the middle of an important discussion with Heel-san and you interrupted us. That was very rude and inconsiderate." He walked away. Murasama watched him walk away and yelled after him, "It's not like he does anything besides kill people! What do you need more from him?"

Everybody froze and pointed behind him. He turned and saw Setsu standing behind him wearing Cain's leather coat and glaring at him. "Nobody. And I mean nobody, insults my nii-san and gets away with it ass-wipe."

Murasama chuckled at her, "And what is a little girl like you going to do about it? Cry to big brother?" Setsu smirked. "I don't cry over dumbasses like you." He smirked at her, "I think you dress like a slut and whore yourself out."

Setsu managed to grab hold of Cain as he lunged by her. "Easy Nii-san. Easy." Cain struggled to free himself from her grasp but he couldn't. Not without hurting her in anyway. When Cain finally settled down Setsu let go of him and then walked over to Murasama. She smiled sweetly and placed a hand behind his neck. She leaned up as if to kiss him...

then she slammed his face down on table. Hard. There was a nasty sounding crack and she kept his face pressed against the table while she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I am getting sick and tired of your bullshit asshole. Ever since day one you have been hounding us nonstop. We have tried ignoring you, hell, nii-san actually kicked your ass one day and you are still ripping into him. I know you don't like us, the feeling is mutual. So, why don't you toss off that diaper that you are wearing and put on your big boy pants. When you do that, maybe, just maybe, we will forgive you." Murasama mumbled 'Bitch' under his breath. She lifted his head, "I'm sorry, what did you say? Did you say that you liked the pain and wanted more?" She slammed his face down again. Murasama howled in pain. Setsu stepped back and said, "Learn some manners you Neanderthal."

She walked over to Cain who was standing next to the director. The director nodded when she walked over and said quietly to them, "I apologize for his behavior. If you want to take the day off I understand." Setsu and Cain shared a look, "Why would we take a day off? Let's show that bastard that we are professionals." Setsu said. The director smiled and said, "Good. Have you thought any more about my offer?" She nodded, "I have and if Uncle is okay with it I will gladly do it." "Great!" He smiled at the two then glared at Murasama who was just then getting up. "Time to go give a lecture to Murasama-Kun. You two take care."

Brother and sister watched as he left then Cain looked down at Setsu. "Ass-wipe?" He asked in an amused voice. She smiled up at him and nodded. "He was acting like one." Cain chuckled, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led them into his dressing room.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

When they got to the Hotel room Setsu grabbed her stuff and said, "I'm getting a bath first." Cain nodded, "Don't fall asleep in there." She smirked, "But nii-san, if I did then I would have you to rescue me." She closed the door behind her.

He sat on the bed and flopped backward. Kyoko's phone rang so he got up and saw that it was 'Uncle' calling. "Hello?" "Cain? What are you doing answering sweet Setsu's phone?" "She's in the bath, what do you want old man?" "So not cute. I heard from the director what happened today. Did Murasama-kun actually do that? Wait...let Ren answer, not Cain." "Not much difference seeing as how I wanted to kill him for what he said to her. But I have to admit that she handled it the way that Setsu would. I'm not sure how Kyoko would be able to handle it though." The president was quiet for a few seconds then said, "See if you can get her to open up Ren. Oh! Another reason why I was calling was..well..I don't know if I can tell you or not... Just have Kyoko-chan call me when she can?" "Wait, what can't you tell me? Is it good or bad?" He could hear the president smirking. "Good Ren, defiantly good. And I really can't talk you because it is legal stuff." Ren nodded. "Alright I will pass along-"**THUD**

"Mogami!" Ren dropped the phone and rushed into the bathroom. There on the floor Kyoko wrapped in a towel, passed out. He quickly picked her up and placed her on one of the beds. Her face was really warm so he grabbed a washcloth and dampened it. He placed it on her forehead and called her name a few times while shaking her gently. All he got was a groan and he saw her face wince in pain. He noticed then that she was only wearing a towel so he grabbed one of his shirts and quickly dressed her in it and a pair of his shorts. 'Thank goodness she still had underwear on. Don't think I could handle that.' His butt vibrated and he jumped. He grabbed his phone out and answered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU YELL 'MOGAMI' AND GIVE ME FUCKING HEART ATTACK WHEN YOU DON'T CALL BACK? IT'S BEEN TWENTY MINUTES REN! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Ren held the phone away and cringed when heard the yelling. "Kyoko passed out in the bathroom. She isn't waking up but her pulse is steady and there is no cut or gash. I just finished getting her dressed and wad about to try and wake her up again. If I still can't, then I was going to take her to the hospital." The president was silent and then said, "I am almost there. Give me three minutes." Ren hung up and then knelt on the bed next to Kyoko.

"Mogami? Mogami-san? Kyoko-san? Can you hear me? The president is on his way up. Kyoko?" Still no response. He sighed then got an idea. "I hope this works. Kyoko-chan, it's Corn. I came back. Sorry that it took so long. I had to grow out from under my father's grasp. Heh. I finally did it Kyoko-chan. I can finally fly free in the sky. You should see it up here. In the Palace of the Scrambled Egg. Do you remember that Kyoko-chan? Those days by the creek side bed. Those are the days that I treasure the most." Ren leaned up and kissed her forehead. She groaned and mumbled, "Corn..." He smiled. "I'm here, always watching over you Kyoko-chan. You were my first and true friend. Thank you for giving me the courage to find my way. I promise I will always be by your side. It's time to wake up Kyoko-chan. You have a worried friend waiting for you. Until next time."

Kyoko struggled to open her eyes. "..corn.. don't...go..." Ren smiled and said, "Welcome back Mogami-san. How do you feel?" She tried to roll her head to look at him but she ended up grabbing it and gasping in pain. She covered her mouth and he quickly grabbed the trash can. She threw up and he rubbed her back. He held her to him while he gathered the pillows behind her and propped her up gently. There was a soft knock on the door and she grabbed her head and whimpered. Ren looked at her, worried. He got up and opened the door.

Lory walked in and spoke, "How is she? Is she awak-umph" Ren covered his mouth with his hand and pointed to where she was laying on the bed holding her head. Lory nodded and walked over to her. He knelt down and spoke in a whisper soft voice. "Mogami-kun, how are you feeling?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "He..ad...hurts.. ba...d." she gasped again and clutched her head. Ren was already grabbing his coat and wallet. He grabbed his spare coat and coxed her into it. He then gently picked her up and laid her head on his shoulder. Lory followed them.

They arrived at the hospital and one of the nurses quickly spotted them. She quickly ushered them into an exam room and rushed thru the questions. They were in a room with in five minutes of arriving. Ren had yet to let go of her. The two guys kept asking her questions to keep her awake and finally the doctor came in and ordered for tests to be done to make sure that there were no swellings or fractures. Ren stayed by her side the whole time. When the test results came back they breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was negative. Except the major concussion that she had and the nice size bruise that was starting to show on her temple.

"Keep her awake for the rest of the night. I am going to prescribe pain meds for her because she will have one hell of a headache for the next few days. Do not, I repeat, do not let her get out of bed tomorrow at all except to go to the bathroom. Even then, help her to and from. She will be disoriented and extremely dizzy. The second day should be a little better, she will need to take it easy and plenty of rest too." the doctor said. She turned to Kyoko who stared at her with pain filled eyes. "Mogami-san, you were lucky tonight. If Tsuruga-san had not been there and woke you up when he did...well... let's not think about that shall we." Kyoko gave her a weak smile from Ren's arms and the doctor turned to the president, "Takarada-san, nice to see you again as always, I will keep the secret. Doctor-patient confidentiality of course." Lory nodded, "Akira-san, thank you very much." She nodded and handed the discharge papers to Kyoko only to realize that she wouldn't be able to sign. "Hmm.." she turned to Lory, "'Uncle' needs to sign his cute little niece out." He glared at her then handed the papers to Ren, who signed 'Cain Heel'. "Since she came under Setsu, big brother can sign her out. I have no name besides Uncle." Akira chuckled and then handed Kyoko an ice pack. "Keep that on your temple to help with the bruising sweetie." she turned to Lory and said in a quiet voice, "Get those meds into her as soon as possible. she has a nasty concussion that is hurting like hell. Are they staying in a hotel or an apartment? Where is the closest pharmacy?" Lory looked at the two and said, "Send it to the pharmacy closest to my house. I will take them both there. Maria will be good for Kyoko and Ren could do with a few days off." Akira nodded and said, "I'll fax it over right away. You three go ahead and leave. Goodbye Uncle." "Cheeky rascal."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Ren gently sat in the back with Kyoko in his arms. Lory sat across from them. "You two will be staying at my house for the next few days. It will be better for Mogami-kun and you could do with a few days off. I called Jelly and she is getting your stuff from the hotel. I also informed the director about what happened and he said for you to take care of 'you're cute little sister.' Also Maria will be there and she will be able to keep Mogami-kun entertained for a couple of days. I have already called ahead and the staff is preparing a room for tonight. Sorry, please bear with having to share one room tonight again. I will get you another room tomorrow but-" Ren held up his hand and cut him off. "One room is fine Boss. I honestly don't want to leave her until she is okay. So even if you prepared another room for me, it would be unused." The president smiled. "Okay. oh, excuse me." He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello...yes we are on our way. ...Thank you Jelly, that would be most appreciated. I will pass along the message. Okay, we will see you in about fifteen minutes. Thank you." He hung up and replaced the phone. He looked at Ren and Kyoko. He spoke to Kyoko, "Hey, Kyoko-san," Kyoko groaned and buried her head deeper into Ren's shoulder. Lory chuckled softly before continuing, "Jelly has your stuff and is picking up your meds. She also called Yashiro for you so that he could rearrange your schedule since I forgot that you have a 'Box R' shoot tomorrow." Ren looked at him. and asked, "Why call Yashiro-san?" Lory smiled and said, "He sort of took over Mogami-kun scheduling a couple months back without Sawara-san's knowledge. Sawara-san found out when he called Kyoko to remind her of a shoot when she informed t

him that Yoshiro had called her to remind her of it. He called Yashiro who explained that it was easier to keep track of Mogami-kun's schedule so that he could plan in a few meals for you that way. When he told me that, I gave him a thumbs up and gave him the go ahead to be Kyoko-san temporary manager." Ren glared at him. He shrugged. "What, your schedules are a lot alike anyway so there's not any conflict. Oh damn. I have to call Bridge Rock and tell them that Bo won't be able to perform tomorrow."

"Bo? Why not?" Lory looked at him with a 'Are you kidding me right now?' look. "You seriously expect Kyoko to act when she has a concussion?" Ren froze. Then looked at Kyoko, who was looking up at him."You...you're Bo?...blink once for no twice for yes."

one...two... He growled and felt her shake. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, that explains why I felt comfortable talking to a rooster wearing a chef's hat." He felt her slide down and rearranged her to where her head was in the crook of his neck. "Where here Mogami-san. Hold on okay." he felt her nod slowly and noticed that she tried to raise her hands, so her raised them up and put them around his neck for her. The car stopped and Lory got out first. Ren gently stepped out with her and noticed that the staff was already lined up outside. They bowed as they walked passed but did not say a greeting as they had been instructed not to. Maria greeted them at the door and looked up Kyoko.

"Nee-san?" she asked gently as she placed her hand on Kyoko's waist. Kyoko couldn't look at her and was grabbing her head. Ren looked down at Maria and said, "She'll be aright Maria-chan. She just needs to rest for a few days. Could you do me a big favor?" She nodded and sniffed. He smiled at her and handed her the ice bag, "Could you fill that up with ice for her please?" Maria took the bag, nodded and quietly walked towards the kitchen.

Ren turned to Lory and asked, "What room?" The president smirked and said, "Your old one." He glared at him and said, "Twisted sense of humor you have old man." He walked of in the direction of his old room and gently laid her in the bed. "Mogami-san...you need to stay awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Tired." "I know babe but you got to stay awake. Please. You really scared me tonight." She blinked and said, "I'll try."

There was a small knock on the doorframe. Ren turned and saw Maria standing there looking nervous. He smiled and opened his arms for her. She slowly walked forward and he picked her up. He sat on the bed next to Kyoko and said, "Look who's here Mogami-san," Kyoko opened her eyes, "Ma..ria...chan" Maria nodded, leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. "I brought you an Ice pack nee-san" she whispered as she gently placed the ice pack on her temple. Kyoko gasped and Ren held it there. Maria looked at Ren scared that she had done something wrong. He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Maria-chan. You did great." "But..but I caused her to gasp.." her lip quivered. He pulled her to him and noticed that Kyoko's hand was moving slowly toward Maria's. He moved her hand and placed in Kyoko's. She gave a small smile. "Tha..nk..you..Mari..a..chan." Ren sailed at the girl in his arms and said, "Even Kyoko-san agrees that you did good." Maria placed her head on his shoulder, gripped her sister's hand gently and started to cry. Ren held her to him and rubbed her back. "Sorry you have to see her like this Maria-chan." She shook her head. "Glad you and nee-san are here." Ren smiled and said, "Me too Maria, me too." There was another soft knock on the doorframe.

Jelly and the president walked in. Lory had the pain meds while Jelly had some chicken broth. Ren looked down at Maria and she got off. He then gently maneuvered Kyoko into a more upright position. Lory handed him the pain meds and glass of water. He placed them in her mouth since her hands weren't working properly yet and then held the glass to her lips. She had several small sips. When she finished the glass Maria took it and went to refill it. Jelly placed the broth in her lap and looked at Ren. "If you want I can feed her and you can go take a shower and nap." He shook his head, "Thank you but I don't think that I would be able to relax just yet." She nodded and smiled. "Toast will be her shortly." He nodded and grabbed a spoonful. She gave him a glare and he just said, "Either take it by spoon or I will give it to you via mouth to mouth. Which way would you prefer Mogami?" She opened her mouth and he tipped the broth into her mouth. She swallowed and sighed. He did that every ten seconds and few minutes later Maria returned with a piece of toast, a full glass of water and a plate for him to eat. She sat the tray down on the table and placed the water on the bedside table while placing the toast on the tray in her lap. Ren tore of a piece of toast, soaked it in the broth and then fed it to her. He did that until the toast was gone. He held up another spoonful of broth but she kept her mouth closed. He set it down and removed the tray. "You full, Mogami-san?" she blinked twice. She looked at the tray on the table then at him. "You..need...to eat...too." He smiled and said, "I had already planned on it. But you come first. How are you feeling?" "Sore." He nodded. "Pain medicine kicking in yet?" She blinked twice again and he smiled. "I'm glad. I am going to put a movie in that you are going to stay up and watch with me. And yes I will eat."

He got up and noticed that Maria was sitting in a chair by the table. He kissed her head, "Thank you for everything Maria-chan." She looked up and gave him a small smile. "She is going to be okay right?" He smiled and said, "Of course. She is a fighter, your sister is. Would you like to stay and watch a movie with us? I am going to need some help keeping her awake for the next three hours. A movie should help, but maybe a game too. Nothing big or challenging." Maria nodded and asked, "What movie?" "Hmm...good question." He moved about and browsed his movie selection. He spotted one and said, "How is your English Maria-chan?"

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKR**

Four hours later, Maria was asleep on the bed between Kyoko and Ren. He got up and got two more tablets of pain meds for Kyoko to take. He handed them to her and she took them. "How are you feeling?" "Still a steady throb. Can't focus on anything. Can I go to sleep yet Ren?" He blinked at the use of his first name and looked at the time. "Are you hungry?" She blinked once. "Not even for some soup?...Okay. The doc said for the rest of the night and it is six am right now. I guess so. Would you like for me to wake you up for lunch?"

She blinked twice and he got up to leave. "Stay?" He smiled and then laid down on the bed behind Maria. Maria grabbed his hand and curled into him. She reached forward and grabbed Kyoko's hand and pulled it closer to her. She sighed. Ren smiled and pulled the blankets up around her then closed his eyes. Kyoko was already asleep.

Lory walked in a couple hours later and pulled his cell phone out. He snapped a picture. Ren was laying on his back with Maria curled into his side and Kyoko laying behind her with her arm around Maria's waist, holding her securely. She was using Ren's arm as a pillow and he had his hand on her shoulder.

Lory gently closed the door and sped walked to his office. He booted up his laptop and uploaded the picture. He opened up his email and typed a message and attached the picture to it. He hit send. Then he pulled out his phone and called a number. "Yo...No I don't care what time it is over there...I sent you an email with a picture attached to it. Talk to you later." Lory hung up and looked at the picture. He couldn't stop smiling. He made that his background picture. "So cute." He left and informed the staff not to disturb them.

Maria woke up nice and warm. She opened her eyes and saw Ren in front of her and Kyoko behind her. 'This is what it's like to have older siblings. So nice.' **(A/N: She gave up her fantasy on marrying Ren. Now she sees him as an older brother.) **She quietly got up and out of the bed. Both Ren and Kyoko groaned from loss of warmth. She smirked her evil mischievous smirk.

Lory was sitting in the back porch when his granddaughter walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" She smiled and hopped off. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room. His eyes bulged and mouth dropped when he saw the position that the two were now in.

They were both facing each other. Kyoko had her head on his shoulder and a hand fisted in his shirt. He had an arm around her waist and the one under her head was gripper her shoulder. Lory whipped out his cell and took a couple of pictures while holding in a shriek of excitement. He grabbed Maria's hand and gently pulled her out of the room and into his office. He pulled his email up and sent another email with the photos attached. and then sent a text. He smiled at his granddaughter and said, "Let's go get you something to eat." She smiled and he picked her up.

**ELSEWHERE...**

Kuu looked at his phone then at his sleeping wife. "Why the hell did you call at midnight just to tell me you sent me an email.." He got out bed and stumbled to the desk that was in the corner of the room. He turned it on and looked back at his wife while cursing the boss in his mind. He found the email.

**To: Kuu**

**Subject: Cuteness! **"'Cuteness!' What the hell?" He opened it up and read the short email.

**"Kuu! Show this to Juliena! I almost died of happiness when I saw this! You will too! **

**You think I'm crazy, okay, but let me explain real quick. This picture has Koun, as Ren in it along with Kyoko-chan and my granddaughter Maria in it. Just look at it."**

Kuu re-read the words a few times, even rubbed his eyes to make sure that they were there. He clicked to open the picture...

Juliena was startled awake by an inhumane shriek. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the bat from underneath the bed. She blinked and saw Kuu standing by the computer with an excited look on his face. She stared at him and he stared at her. She sat the bat down. "I'm going back to bed." Kuu snapped out of his stupor and grabbed her hand. He dragged her to the computer and showed her the picture. She let out an excited shriek. Just then the computer beeped informing them that they had another email. Kuu opened it.

**"Another one. Aren't they cute?"**

They opened up the pictures and squealed again. "Ohh...I am never going to let him live this down..." Kuu said happily. "Koun's finally found somebody." "And it's our adoptive daughter!" Juliena smiled at him and then gasped when she looked at the picture again. Kuu looked at her the at the picture. "What?" "Kuu? Why is there a bruise on Kyoko-chan's temple?" Kuu growled and looked at the picture again. Sure enough the bruise was darker and more noticeable. He pulled his cell out and called the Boss.

Lory was sitting at the table talking with Maria when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR DAUGHTER!?" Two voices yelled at him from the other side.

Lory, now deaf in one ear, started to explain.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Ren woke up and he was warm. He was laying on his left side, which he never slept on, and something was laying on his arm. He opened his eyes and saw orange. 'Orange? That can't be right.' He lifted his head. 'Ah Kyoko-chan.' He tightened his hold on her and she let out a small sigh. He reluctantly let go of her and got out of bed. He walked to the kitchen and saw Maria there playing cards with Albert, one of Lory's bodyguards. "Hey Maria-chan." She looked up and gave him a big hug. He hugged her and looked at the clock. "Wow...one pm, slept for a bit." He looked down at Maria and asked, "Want to help me make something for Kyoko-san?" She nodded and ran around gathering things. He watched her. "What can I do little chef?" She laughed and pointed to a chair. "We all know you're helpless in the kitchen nii-san, please sit there and let me make something." He lifted an eyebrow at the new nickname and then sat down. He turned to Albert. "Aren't you normally next to the Boss?" He nodded and said, "He took Sebastian and a few Special Police with him to the Airport." "Why the airport?" Albert smiled at him. "Hizuri Kuu and his wife are coming here to see Kyoko-sama. Apparently she made quite the impression on Kuu-sama and he found out what happened. Ren-sama, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Ren shook his head and said, "Long night..need more sleep and some food then I will be better. Any idea when they will be here?"

Just then the front door opened.

Ren ran out of the kitchen and into his old room. He closed the door and leaned against it breathing hard. He closed his eyes. "Why now? Why here. Damnit. Why!" He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw Kyoko staring at him from the bed. She was sitting up and had her hand outstretched for the pill bottle.

He sighed, walked over and got her two. "How did you sleep Kyoko-san?" She looked at him. Hard. He turned and looked at the wall. "What has you freaking out Ren-san?" He turned to look at her. 'Now or never.' "My parents are here. I haven't seen them since I left at age fifteen." She stared at him. "Your...your parents?" He nodded. "Well actually, I saw my father briefly when he came here last year." "Well..why didn't you say anything! Did you two bond? Did you two-ow..head." Ren grimaced and placed his hands on head cupping her cheeks. "Careful babe. Anyway, you know my father. You took care of him when he came here." "...YOU'RE HIZURI KOUN!"

'For having one hell of a headache..her mind is working really well.'

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Kuu, Juliena and Lory were in the kitchen helping Maria when they heard Kyoko yell. They shared a wide eyed glance and started to leave the kitchen. They were stopped by Maria at the bottom of the steps. "Take one step up there and I will unleash a butt load of spiders into your lunches. Nii-san is up there telling nee-san who he really is because you three forced his hand. By showing up her unannounced. How dumb can you be. I know you see nee-san as your daughter, but trust your own son, who has been taking care of her for the past year and a half to take care of her too. Now, back to the kitchen for your meal, I am going to take them theirs. Now, if they are ready to meet you then I will tell you, if not, I ask you to respect their wishes. Now...march!" Lory, Kuu and Juliena stared at her in shock and turned as one back to the kitchen.

The door to the room was not soundproof. The two heard what Maria said and Ren was grateful. Kyoko turned to look at him and said, "Koun..and Corn?"

"Same person." She smiled and said, "Were you talking to me last night when I was unconscious?" He nodded. "You seem to value 'Corn' allot so I wanted to see what would happen of the fairy prince came back to visit you." She gave him a water smile, "Scrambled egg palace." He laughed. "Come here." Ren leaned forward and was surprised when she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm so glad that we were able to see each other again Koun." He closed his eyes and pulled her close. "Me too Kyoko-chan. Me too."

There was a knock on the door and Ren got up to open it. He smiled at Maria and took the trays. He set one in Kyoko's lap and the other on the table. He knelt down in front of her and said, "Thank you Maria-chan for everything." He looked at Kyoko, who nodded at him. He looked back at Maria and said, "You can tell ..my parents that they can come up here when we are done eating. But..but that they have to not get over excited as I know dad tends to do." The little girl nodded then pointed to the tray. "All of it nii-san." She walked out. Kyoko chuckled at his stumped face. He looked at her, "Are you giving her lessons on how to be bossy?" "Maybe. Only when it comes to you." He chuckled and gathered his tray. He sat down on the bed next to her and they started eating.

After a few minutes Ren spoke, "Kyoko-chan, do you remember yesterday after getting to the hotel?" She sat her fork down and thought. "I was getting ready for a shower...then I felt dizzy. Then everything went black. Wait...please tell me I was dressed." Ren looked at her and then pointed to the shirt she was wearing. "Before you freak out my mind was only on waking you up and getting dressed. I did not see anything." She shut her mouth and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you. Sorry for the trouble." Laying their now empty tray on the table beside him her into his arms and leaned against the head board. "Kyoko, I was scared last night. And you know what.. In a weird way, it feels good being able to take care of you. After all the times you take care me..it was about time I returned the favor." She sighed and snuggled into his side. He kissed her forehead and got up. He sighed as he gathered the trays and was about to walk out the door when she said, "My prince saved me last night." He smiled at her and walked out.

He stood outside the kitchen door and took a deep breath. 'Come on Koun. You can do it.' He opened the door.

Kuu, Juliena and Lory were sitting at the table quietly waiting for the okay to go see Kyoko. Maria was just sitting there smiling and eating her grilled cheese that Kuu had made her. They looked up as the door opened and Ren walked in. They noticed that he purposefully did not look their way as he set their trays on the countertop. They watched silently as he took a deep breath and turned to face them.

He paused at Maria and said, "Maria-chan, would you go see if Kyoko-chan needs any help to the wash room? The doctor says that she shouldn't be left alone and I would like to speak to my parents for a few minutes." Maria nodded and quickly drank the rest of her milk. She put her plate in the sink and walked out the kitchen. Ren watched her the whole time. When she was out he finally turned to face his parents. "Mom…dad…It's been a while."

Juliena jumped up and rushed at him. He braced himself as her arms came around him in a tight hug. Kuu walked over and held his hand out. "Koun." Ren was able to free a hand to grasp his father's in a firm shake. "Did you dye your hair again? Last time I saw you it was brown, now it's black." Juliena looked up and started playing with it. "And your eyes are blue…I don't even recognize you." Ren blinked and chuckled. "Sorry. Last night was hectic that I forgot to take my contacts out. No wonder they are dry. My hair is black for my new role. The role that I told you about. It was easier to dye my hair black because I would be staying as him for longer than I would Ren. So I had a wig made up so that I would be Ren." He turned to Lory and said, "Do you have a free contact case I could use?"

Lory smiled and said, "Everything was brought back from the hotel last night. Jelly placed yours and Mogami-kun's things in the bathroom that is attached to your room." Ren nodded. "Thanks."

"Wait. Hotel? What the hell are you and Kyoko-chan doing staying in a hotel?" Kuu asked him. Ren sighed and said, "Boss, you take this one. It was your crazy idea to begin with." Lory opened his mouth when they heard a scream from upstairs. They were out the door and up the stairs in a flash. Ren barged in the room and saw Kyoko passed out again on the floor but this time Maria had been there to catch her head so that it didn't smack the floor. He quickly bent down and examined Kyoko, finding nothing wrong he lifted her up and placed her back in bed. He then scooped a sobbing Maria up placed her in his father's arms. He moved to the side of the bed and called Kyoko's name a few times. After a minute he smirked. "Well boss, time to see if my darling 'sister' will answer my call." Kuu and Juliena were confused. Lory smirked.

"Setsu! Setsu get up! It's Cain. I'm hungry. If you don't feed me I'm going to have breakfast of cigarettes and coffee again. I know how much that pisses you off." Kyoko opened her eyes and glared at him. "Eat nii-san or I will take your cigarettes away from you and hide them." Cain smirked at her, "And where would you hide them sweet sister of mine, that I won't be able to reach." Setsu smirked, leaned up and said in a teasing voice. "My shirt." She then laid down and closed her eyes. Cain blinked and shook his head trying to get that visual out of his head. Ren said in a weak voice, "Round one: Setsu."

He turned around and saw four pairs of shocked faces staring at him. "What?" Lory shook his head and said, "_**That**_ is how you two act around each other?" Ren shook his head. "No, we mainly keep it professional. _**You**_ were the genius that came up with the idea for us to play siblings. For the girl that I am _attracted_ to, to play my younger sister who has a big brother complex and that we have to share a hotel room. May I just say for the record that it has been **HELL** these past three months spending the nights in the hotel room with her and not being able to touch her. And the fact that there have been many, many, _many_ uncomfortable insistences that we have had to play off as Cain and Setsu." Ren glared at Lory. Hell, Kuu, Juliena and even Maria were glaring at him. He backed away slowly then paused. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I would have found some reason to make her stop." Ren growled at him and said, "The only reason I didn't tell you is because she is the reason I am able to face my parents today, the reason that I am able to face my past. The reason I am able to control BJ. I knew that if I told you, and you took her away, I would have slipped back into how I was before. And I didn't want that."

"And I..would have called continued…anyway." Kyoko spoke up from the bed. Everyone turned to her and Kuu moved to help her sit up. "Hey Kyoko-chan, how do you feel?" "Like crud Hizuri-san." He glared at her. "Did I sever our bond as father and child?" "Well…no but-" "Then you are still my daughter Kyoko. Never call me 'Hizuri-san' again. No daughter should call their father that." She hung her head. "I didn't know if you still felt that way. After all, your real son is over there." Kuu gently flicked her hand and said, "That is my son yes, but you are my daughter. Even Juliena agrees. Would you like to meet her?" Kyoko nodded slowly.

Kuu held his hand out for his wife to take and then sat her down next to him. "Kyoko-chan, meet my wife Juliena. She has been very excited to meet you for the past year." Juliena took Kyoko's hand and said softly, "Nice to meet you finally Kyoko-chan, Kuu has told me a lot about you." Kuu coughed, and pulled Kyoko into his arms. Kyoko snuggled into his arms and smiled at Juliena. "Nice to meet you Juliena-san." She pouted. "Kuu gets 'father' and I get Juliena-san. That is messed up." Kyoko chuckled then groaned when holding her head. Juliena leaned forward and gently rubbed her temples, careful of her bruised side. "Would you like some more ice Kyoko-chan?" "You don't have-" "Yes or no." "…please…" Juliena kissed her forehead and then got off the bed. She grabbed the ice bag and walked over to Ren. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Glad to see you again Koun." He nodded to her and then joined his dad and Kyoko on the bed. He sat on her other side so she was snuggled between the two.

Kuu smirked at him and said, "You two make such a cute picture." They looked at him confused. He pulled his cell out and accessed his pictures. "Boss took these today. I can't tell which one is my favorite, the one with all three off you on the bed or just you two snuggled together." Kyoko turned beet red while Ren's ears turned red. "Remind me to kill the boss later." Ren grumbled. Kyoko shivered and he reached over to grab his coat from the desk chair and draped it over her. She pulled it up to her nose and closed her eyes. "What is up with you and my coat?" He didn't get an answer because she was asleep.

Kuu chuckled lightly and ran his fingers thru her hair. "Women love to wear our jackets when they are either cold or don't feel good. Something about our smell comforting them." Ren looked at him, "Your talking like she's my woman." Kuu smirked. "Isn't she though?" He gently moved Kyoko over to Ren and got up. He kissed her forehead and then took the ice pack that Juliena had just walked in with. He set it on her bruised temple and nodded to his son. "Dad?" Kuu started. "Yeah?" Ren smiled. "Thank you." Kuu smiled and said, "What is family for?" Ren sighed and laid his head on Kyoko's. Kuu turned the lights out and shut the door. "Sleep tight you two."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

A couple hours later Kyoko woke up all nice and warm. She looked up and saw Ren sleeping face a few inches from her's. She looked down and saw his arm draped over her waist, and another arm under her. 'How did we get like this again?' She then realized that she really had to go to the bathroom. She tried to remove his arm but he just pulled her closer. Her face flushed when her hips came into contact with his. "..stay.." he mumbled in his sleep. She looked at him. "Koun.." He grunted. She smiled. "Could you please let me up? I really need to go to the bathroom.."

Ren blinked his eyes slowly and looked down at her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before her lifted his arm. "Sure babe… Need any help?" He asked after yawning. She blushed and shook her head slowly. He stared at her. "Kyoko, is the room still spinning?" She sighed and nodded. He got out of bed and helped her to her feet slowly. She clung to him and buried her face in his neck. "Breath slowly. It'll pass." After several seconds she nodded and he slowly started leading her to the bathroom. "This..is embarrassing…" Ren chuckled. "Not ideal either, but I will wait outside. Call the moment you are done. Use the bars on the wall to support you." She nodded.

Five minutes later Juliena walked in and saw Ren leaning against the bathroom door talking to it. "…yes I know but that doesn't mean that I have to like that jackass." "..Did I really break his nose?" Ren chuckled, "That you did Kyoko. You broke his nose and called him an ass-wipe. He deserved it for calling you those names though. Thank you for stopping me then too, because I really might have broken his arms." He looked up and saw his mother standing by the door with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Kyoko, mom is here." "Hi Mother." Juliena let out a quiet squeal and clapped her hands. "Hello sweetie! How are you feeling?" "Better then I was last night. Head hurts like hell. ..sorry..like no tomorrow." Juliena just chuckled, "Darling I have heard everything under the sun come out of Koun's mouth here." "Hey!" "It is true. Anyway, would you feel like taking a shower here sometime soon?" There was silence for a minute on the other side. Ren and Juliena were starting to worry when she replied, "May I take one now? I feel all grimy." Juliena smiled and said, "Sure sweetie, I'm going to help you though okay. No arguments. Would you like me to see if Maria-chan would like to join?" "If she wants to that would be fine." "Then I will send Koun to go get her. Is everything in there that you need?" "Yes Ma'am. I'm going to sit on the floor for a bit."

Juliena and Koun opened the door and he caught her as she sunk to the ground. Thankfully she was still conscious. "Kyoko dear, why didn't you say that you were getting dizzy?" Juliena said in a worried voice as Ren lifted her into his arms and sat on the edge of the tub. "I…really want a bath though." She said in a weak voice. "Not at the expense of your health. Ren said in a harsh voice. They stared at him in shock. "Damnit Kyoko, quiet thinking of others right now and take care of yourself. You need to take care of your body. You cannot take a bath until these dizzy spells go away. The doc said that they should go away in a couple of days, tomorrow you can try to take one. If not, then we will see. Until then, back to bed." He lifted her up and carried her back to bed much to her protesting.

"But..I want a bath." He glared at her and said, "Kyoko, shut up. Good. Now, are you hungry?" She slowly nodded. "Good, now take these meds, and we will get you something to eat. If we comeback and find you out of bed, I will try you to that bed." He got up and left a shocked mother and shocked Kyoko in his wake. Juliena turned to her daughter and said, "He really does care for you…Hey…why are you crying?"

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I do something so stupid? He's never been that harsh to me. He hates me!" She sobbed. Juliena sat on the bed and hugged her. "Sweetie, he doesn't hate you. He scolded you because you put your health at risk and he doesn't want to see you hurt again. You didn't see him earlier when you passed out. He was scared." "Corn hates me!" Juliena felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Ren standing there. "Corn hates it when you put yourself at risk unnsecceserly. He found you after ten years, and after a year of looking after you he is not letting you go." Kyoko whipped her eyes and looked up and him. Juliena was confused. Ren set the tray down on the table and looked at Kyoko. "Do I need to fly again for you Kyoko-chan?" He asked with a smile. She sniffed and looked around. He sighed, "Mom, sit on the bed next to Kyoko, keep your arms and legs on the bed." He bent down and then sprung up high and over the bed. He landed on the balls of his feet perfectly balanced. "KOUN JAMES HIZURI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" He cringed and pointed at Kyoko who was now laughing and clapping. "You flew Corn. You really flew." "'Corn?' I am so lost" Juliena mumbled.

Just then Kuu, Lory and Maria barged in. "What did Koun do this time?" Lory asked. Juliena glared at her son and said, "He flipped over the bed!" Koun just stood there with a proud smirk on his face. "It got Kyoko to smile again." She turned to the girl who sure enough was smiling weakly. "Corn, you haven't changed one bit." She said softly. Kuu blinked in confusion. "'Corn?' That's what you said when I asked you to play 'Koun' several months ago."

Ren and Kyoko shared a secret look. Ren spoke up, "Why don't you all sit down for this story."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Ren and Kyoko were sitting in his bed watching a rerun of Dark Moon. "Can you believe that you had trouble with you Katsuki?"

He smiled down at her and sighed, "The president called my acting fake." She gasped, but he continued. "He knew that to portray 'Katsuki' properly I would need to stop pretending to act out love scenes and start putting more feeling toward them. …Or something like that. I was really struggling until the night before the trial when I asked for your help. Surprisingly, it was you falling in the kitchen that made me see how I wanted to portray him."

Kyoko glared up at him. "So…me falling out of the chair and being sexually harassed by the 'Emperor of the Night' helped you? Gee…I feel so helpful." Ren chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You were. 'Emperor of the night?'" "Uh-uh, that what I call you when you look like you want to eat me."

He looked down at her and said in a husky voice, "What about now?" "Red Alert!" He laughed and pulled back. "You're eyes are the same as they were that night too." "Y-yes well… you're a bully." "Nice comeback." "Shut up. Mind is still foggy." He kissed her cheek. "And what is up with the kisses?" He paused, got up and said, "Their nothing." He went to his duffle bag and gathered some clean clothes for him. "If you feel alright, I'm going to take a quick shower." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

She watched him silently and when he shut the door she curled up into a ball and stared at the wall. She didn't hear the knock on the door, nor it open.

Kuu walked in with Maria and looked around wondering where his son was. He heard the shower going and saw Kyoko in a ball on the bed. He turned to Maria and sent her back downstairs quietly. She nodded and he stepped inside. He knew something was wrong. He walked over to the side of the bed and saw silent tears flowing down her face. He gently scooped her up and carried her downstairs to his and Juliena's room. His wife was laying on one side of the bed almost asleep when she saw him carrying her. She was about to get up but he just set Kyoko down on the bed and she pulled her toward her in a hug. She looked at Kuu, curious as to what was going on. He just looked at Kyoko's now sleeping form and said in a soft, strained voice, "I think…that sleeping in the same room as Koun…for the past few months…is taking a toll on either both of them of just him." Juliena nodded in understanding. "Koun is slipping and she doesn't understand?" "That, he hasn't had a chance to explain, or he wants to wait. I am going to go back upstairs to talk to him." She nodded and kissed Kyoko's head.

Ren was beating himself up in the shower. "What _is_ up with all the kisses? And the pet names? Ugh! Keep it together Koun!" he took a deep breath. 'She knows who you really are, you manned up and told her that. _After_ a year and a half but whose counting. She is happy to have 'Corn' back. Hell, I'm happy to have her back. But damn! Com'on, she _is_ your first your crush…who even gets their first crush at ten? You have to admit, seeing her passed out on the floor made your heart stop…and not in a good way either. You were scared shitless. When you couldn't wake her thought for a split second..'Not like this. I have to tell her!' TELL HER THEN JACKASS!'

Ren startled to awareness. He looked around and realized that he had somehow sunk to the floor of the shower and had laid his head on his knees and that there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was startled to see his father looking at him with concerned eyes. Kuu smiled, handed him a towel and said, "I already have one sick child, I don't need another one. Come on. You have been in there for over an hour." His father turned and walked out of the bathroom. Ren realized that he was freezing. He quickly dried and got dressed. When he walked out drying his hair, Kuu was sitting at the table with two mugs of coffee in front of him. Ren looked at the bed and was seized with panic. "Where's Kyoko?!"

Kuu just pointed to the seat in front of him and Ren had a feeling he was in trouble. When he sat down Kuu sent him a level glare and said in a fat voice. "She is currently asleep with you mother in our bed. I walked in right after you got into the shower and she was curled up crying. Mind explain why?"

Ren sunk down in his chair and said, "Crying? Again?" He laid his head on the table with a small thud and said, "Damn it this sucks!" Kuu just looked at him and said, "Permission to kill Boss?" Ren chuckled, "Get in line. I get to kill him three times over before you get to touch him. And I only get to touch him after mom kills him." Kuu chuckled and said, "True. Any idea as to why she was crying?" Ren lifted his head, but kept his chin resting on the table and pouted. "Drink your coffee then speak. Your mom will kill me if you get sick." Ren chuckled and took a few sips of the coffee then spoke.

"Ever since last night I have been kissing her forehead and her cheeks and calling her 'sweetie' or 'babe' without even thinking of it. She asked what was up with all the kisses and I froze. I ran and decided to take a shower."

"And freeze your ass off while you were at it apparently." "Shut up. I got lost in thought." "I could tell. I tried calling you for ten minutes, before I busted the door down." They turned and looked at the bathroom door that was currently hanging off its hinges. "Hn, you're going to have to be the one to tell Boss that you broke my bathroom door." Ren said in a nonchalant voice. "Shut up wiseass." "Better to have a wiseass then and dumbass." Kuu groaned.

"Okay 'Wiseass' are you going to tell Kyoko-chan that you love her anytime soon?" Ren cringed. "I should have named you chicken." For some reason a picture of 'Bo' popped into Ren's head and he laughed. "Well…my best friend is a roster." Kuu balked at him. Ren sat up with a smile on his face. "Bo!" "huh? Have you finally snapped?" Ren glared at him and explained. "Kyoko plays a rooster named 'Bo' on Bridge Rock, I just found that out last night, but before then this rooster had been helping me out with my problems. It all made sense when I found out that it was her playing Bo. And Indecently 'Bo' was the one that told me to go after the 'high school girl' that I am interested in." He deflated. "Now that I think about it, she really is dense if she never made the connection. Crap."

Kuu chuckled at his tortured son and smiled. "Unlike with most girls, I don't think that you can just kiss her and then everything will snap into place for her." Ren groaned and mumbled, "Curse you Fuwa Sho."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Kuu and Ren walked into Kuu's room and saw Juliena and Kyoko sitting up in bed laughing. "I swear, he has the cutest little birthmark in the shape of a heart on his—" "Mom!" Ren interrupt in a strained voice. Kuu was holding his stomach laughing. "Left butt check." Kyoko blushed, Ren banged his head on the wall, "Earth…perfect time to swallow me up now." "Oh hush you. I haven't even gotten to the baby pictures yet." "BABY PICTURES?! You _**brought**_ the _**baby pictures**_! What the hell guys?" Kyoko laughed as she watched Ren run around in a circle pulling his hair. He stopped and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She patted the area next to her. He walked over to her, but didn't sit down. He surprised everyone by laying down and placing his head in her lap. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes.

Kyoko watched at Ren laid his head down in her lap and closed his eyes. She gently laid her hand in his forehead, "No fever. Are you okay Tsuruga-san." His eyes snapped open and he stared up at her in shock. "W..what?" she mumbled down to him.

"After spending all day calling me Koun, or Corn, you go back to Tsuruga-san?" He asked in a shocked voice. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Tsuruga-sama, I hadn't realized that I-" "Stop!" He sat up, and sat across from her, his parents completely forgotten. He glared at her. "Why the hell are you going back to calling me by my stage name when you are one of the few that I trust with my real name? Hell Kyoko! If you are waiting for permission to call me Koun or Corn you are not going to get it! How did I introduce myself all those years ago? Did I say my name was Hizuri Koun or Tsuruga Ren? NO damn it! I introduced myself as Koun. That was what you called me when we were little why can't you do it now? Proper greetings be damned." He got up and bowed to her. "Please excuse me Mogami-san." He walked out the door.

Kuu and Juliena watched him leave then turned to see Kyoko staring down at the bed with her fists clenched tightly. Juliena walked over to her and Kyoko collapses into her sobbing. Kuu sighed and walked out the door to, once again, find his son.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

He found him in the office with the Boss so he stood outside the door. He could hear raised voices. "Boss she is going to drive me crazy!"

"You signed up for this Ren, you knew the risk!" "I'm not saying pull me out, just her!" "Ren be reasonable!" "I am! This role is affecting her! Hell! She beat up Murasame the other day!" "She is supposed to act like a hardass and from the director told me, he deserved it!" "I don't give a shit! That is not Kyoko!" "It's not supposed to be her Ren! She is supposed to be your sister! A hardass whose only concern is for her older brother!" "What the hell was up with that anyway? Siblings?! Are you trying to kill me?!" "I thought that you could handle it! Apparently I placed too much faith in you! You want her gone, you tell her yourself Tsuruga Ren! Mark my words I think you are making a big mistake. Last time you wanted her gone, you went into shock and she was the only one able to reach you you damn fucker. I placed her with you as a good luck talisman. Accept it!"

There was silence on the other end for a minute. Kuu was shocked. He had never known that Koun nor the Boss could get angry like that. He leaned his ear closer to the door when he heard his son speak again, this time in a lower voice.

"I need her gone Boss."

"Tell her yourself."

"She won't understand why."

"I don't even understand why Ren. Why are you so adamant on her leaving."

"Because I cannot act alongside her anymore."

"You're a professional, you can deal with two more months."

"Two months of being in a hotel room with the woman that you love yet cannot act on it because you two have to act as brother and sister. And not to mention the fact that she doesn't believe in love anymore." Kuu's eyes widened when he heard a soft gasp beside him. He never noticed Kyoko standing there. By the look in her eyes he knew she had heard what Ren had said. He quickly pulled her to him and leaned against the wall. She leaned against his chest and clung to him while trembling.

They both heard what Ren said next. "Boss, it is driving me mad being in the same room as her, not being able to touch her. I don't mind acting across from her, she is a brilliant actress, but asking me to continue playing her brother...I am sorry, I just can't do it. My control is snapping. Every night I want her laying next to me when I go to sleep. I want her to be the first thing I see when I wake up. When she fell, I thought my heart stopped. Today, I have felt somewhat at peace for the first time in six years because she was in my arms when I went to sleep and was still there when I woke up. Boss, how can I go back now that I have actually had a taste of that and want more? I have been calling her babe and sweetie without even realizing it today. What if I slip on set and somebody hears? Boss... I can safely say that I cannot act as her brother anymore."

Kuu held Kyoko to him in a tight hug as he felt her shaking intensify. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Lory said in a soft voice, "I will see what I can do. As of now the Heel siblings are no more. You still have to finish the movie though." "Of course." Ren replied in a strangled voice. "I'll have another room made for you Ren." "...thanks Boss."

Kuu looked down and saw Kyoko crying. He maneuvered them to sit on the windowsill. He leaned back and laid her against his chest. He rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Shh sweet girl. You're okay. Look outside, the stars are shining brightly." Kyoko shook her head. "...not...to..me..." He looked down at her and lifted her chin. She wouldn't meet his gaze. He growled and said in a soft voice, "I am going to kill my son and Boss."

"If it makes you feel any better, he isn't faring any better." Kuu looked up and saw Lory looking at them with sad eyes. He snarled at him and held Kyoko tighter. Lory backed off with wide eyes. "Tell _Ren _that if he ever comes near her again I will beat his ass." He scooped Kyoko into his arms and said before walking away, "Tell him to man up for once."

Lory watched the two walk away before he turned and walked back into his office. Ren looked up at him. Lory sighed and said, "You don't have to tell Mogami-kun, she and Kuu overheard the last part of our conversation." Ren gasped and stood up preparing to leave. "Kuu said that if you go near Kyoko, he will beat your ass. He was serious Ren. He actually called you Ren instead of Koun." Ren looked at him with wide eyes and Lory continued. "Mogami-kun took the news hard, she was sobbing in Kuu's arms when I saw them. He actually snarled at me. Don't be surprised if your mother becomes pissed at you too."

"Oh his mother is beyond pissed." Juliena said from the doorway. She glared at both of them then leveled her stare at Lory, "But first I have a proposition for the both of you. You sit down Cain! Now!" Cain Heel sat down.

Juliena sat down next to him across from Lory and said in an innocent voice. "What if they were step-siblings? Or one was adopted?"

"Worse!" They both looked at Ren. "How so?" Lory asked. "I could work with this." Ren glared at them. "Because then all boundaries would be gone. I would have no reason to hold back. Mogami-san doesn't want that."

Both Juliena and Lory glared at him. Just then a smack was delivered to the back of his head. He looked up and saw his father standing behind him. with crossed arms glaring at him. "Quite pussying around. You sound like a whiny bitch. Seriously. Kyoko may not realize it now but she does love you. If her reaction to hearing that you want her gone, and why you can no longer act as her brother. Believe me. She will realize it sooner rather than later." He delivered one more smack to his head. "She is passed out in her bed, seeing as how you are chickening out. Though she did curl up with your jacket. No replacement for the real thing I'm sure. Get off your lazy ass and open her eyes." Kuu lifted his stunned son out of his seat and nudged him to the door. "Don't make me lock you two in a closet. Hmm... not a bad idea." Ren left before he got anymore crazy ideas.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

He entered his old room and saw Kyoko sleeping on her side, on top of the sheets, but under his jacket and his pillow pulled next to her so she could cuddle it. He sighed and he walked over, gently took the jacket off of her and placed the covers over her.

She opened her eyes a little and saw him bent over her fixing the cover. "R..Ren.." She said in a small voice. He startled and moved his head to look at her. "Yes Mogami-san?" She reached for his hand and grasped it tightly. "Don't...don't send me away. Please." Ren looked at their hands and then at her. He sighed. "I have to Mogami-san." "Why?" "Because..." Kyoko looked at his pain filled face and then looked to the side. "You can't stand being with me?" Ren looked at her and gently grabbed her chin. "Do you really want to know why I want you gone?" She nodded. He leaned his head closer and paused with his lips a few inches from hers. "Because I won't be able to control myself anymore around you," his gaze darted to her tongue that had came out to wet her lips "after this."

He gently placed his lips over hers and was shocked when he felt her respond almost instantly. He slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer as his eyes slid shut. He felt one of her hands cling to his shirt and the other bury in his hair. He touched his tongue to her lower lip asking for permission, which was granted to his surprise. He heard her light moan as his tongue rubbed against hers. He slid his hand up into her hair and pulled her closer. He was surprised even further when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer, and captured his tongue, holding it captive in-between her lips. She sucked on it for a few seconds and rolled her tongue around it. He let out growl and grabbed her around the waist. She let out a little shriek in his mouth as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. He placed that hand on her back and pressed her chest against his. He let out a groan as her hands left his head and trailed down his chest. The hand of his that was gripping her hair moved down and cupped her ass. He gave it a squeeze and she moaned while rubbing against him.

"mmmm..Koun.." She broke the kiss and trailed kisses down his neck to the pulse point. She nibbled and sucked on it, just like how he taught her a few months ago. Koun heard her moan his name and was rapidly losing what little control he had left. She then went and started kissing his neck.

After he was sure that she had left a hickey he pulled her away and rolled them onto the bed, him on top. He stared at her, laying there, beneath him, he kissed her hard while yanking her hips up to meet his. She gasped and he thrust his tongue into her and she grabbed his hair to hold him there. He continued to thrust his hips to meet hers.

She couldn't handle it. She broke the kiss and laid her head on the pillow gasping. Ren latched onto her throat while one of his hands snuck down the front of her slowly unbuttoning each button. When he had a few done he left her neck and kissed down her exposed skin. When he finished unbuttoning the shirt he kissed her and sat her up. He removed the shirt and started kissing her shoulders. He soon found her hands pulling his shirt up and pulling it over his head. He kissed her and pulled her flush against him. One of his hands was in her hair the other was currently unhooking her bra strap. He quickly pulled it off of her and rolled onto his back with her straddling him. He let out a low groan.

What a sight she made. Swollen lips, hickey that he gave, her straddling him with those half lidded eyes. And that fact that she was half naked and her nipples were just beckoning to be touched was a perk. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth while he played with the other.

"...K..Koun!.." He looked up at her and gently bit a nipple. She shrieked in pain and pleasure. Koun rubbed up against her and she grabbed his head keeping him there. He placed his hand at her waist and slipped his hand inside. He cupped her ass and squeezed it while biting on the nipple. She let out a loud moan and leaned her head next to his ear.

She smirked and latched onto his ear. Koun broke away from her chest. "Fuck." He stayed still as her tongue tailed the shell of his ear and gently took the lobe in her mouth and sucked on it. He let out a groan and rolled over so he was on top. He pressed himself against her while he kissed her. He jerked forward when he felt her hand go down inside the back of his jeans and squeeze his ass. "Damn...Kyoko..." She looked up at him. "Mmmm" He stared down at her and took a deep breath while laying his head in the crook of her neck. He felt her edge her neck closer to his lips. He smirked and said, "Kyoko...I am really, truly trying hard to hold onto my control here." Her neck found his lips and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. His hands found the button of her shorts. He sucked hard on her neck as he unzipped the shorts and slipped his hand underneath. She wiggled as his hand got closer to its target. He pulled her ear lobe into his mouth as her rubbed her over her panties. "So wet Kyoko. So...wet.." He licked the underside of her ear as he moved her panties to one side and rubbed a finger along her nether lips. She was wiggling and mewling under him trying to get closer.

He slid a finger between the lips and she cried out when he removed it. "Ko...un... mo...re.. plea..se..ugh" Koun's eyes clouded over and he thrust a finger inside her. She held onto his shoulder and cried out. She lifted a leg around his waist and he hooked his arm under it. "God...so wet." He slid another finger insid and pumped faster. She lifted up off the pillows and clung tightly to his shoulders. The sound of her moaning and begging for more was more then he could bare. He pulled his fingers out, much to her dismay and he quickly pulled the shorts and underwear down. He laid between her legs and placed them over his shoulder. She stared down at him in shock as he smirked and then gave her a long lick from bottom to the little nub at the top. She let out a shriek and grabbed his head. He did it again. He pushed his fingers inside while he sucked on her nub for a minute. Kyoko was writhing on the bed in pleasure. He smirked and then thrust his tongue in her

"KOUN." He chuckled and continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Ah...mmm...Koun!" He smiled as he continued to thrust into her. He liked the taste of her juices.

He pulled out and leaned over her, "Would you like a taste? You taste delicious." She growled at him and pulled him down crushing their lips together. He groaned at the feel of her naked body against his. He felt her hands trail down and start to unbuckle his pants. He grabbed her hands and said in a strained voice, "Kyoko... if you do that...I won't be able to stop." Her hands stayed there for a few seconds before they crawled up and wrapped around his neck, bringing him down for a short sweet passionate kiss. She laid her head on his chest and curled up beside him. "Goodnight Koun." He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her naked body then at the ceiling. 'This is so not good.' He got up out of bed and grabbed one of his button up shirts that he kept over here for emergencies. He walked back and saw that she was awake and sitting up. He groaned. "Kyoko...do you know that you are really testing my control right now sitting like that?" She looked down, blushed and pulled the covers up to cover her chest. He smiled and handed his shirt out to her. He turned his back as she put it on and realized that she had left the top one unbuttoned. He smiled at her and crawled into bed, suddenly very tired. He pulled her closer and put a leg between hers. He felt her heat directly on his thigh and he couldn't keep his hand from going down and cupping her. She jerked to him and he nibbled on her neck. "Koun...mmmm.." He slipped a finger in her. "ahh...no..fair.. Want ...touch..ugh...you.." He licked her neck and rolled on top of her. "K..oun.." He growled and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off of her. "Last...chance...Kyoko..." He said as he kissed her. She reached down and pulled his belt off. He groaned and held her waist as he nibbled her ear while she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He kicked them off and rubbed up against her.

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom, but she grabbed it and placed it back. "Pill." What? Since when?" "Later. Now shut up and make love to me Koun!" She growled out. He kissed her and aligned himself at her entrance. "This might hurt." "I love you Koun." he was so surprised that he shoved in all the way. She didn't scream. She had some tears fall down her face but that was it. "I'm so sorry. are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" She pulled him down and kissed him. "Move...your hips now.." Koun looked down at her and kissed her as he pulled almost all the way out. "I love you too Kyoko." He slid back into her.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Kuu turned to Juliena on the bed and said,."You think he told her yet?" She rolled over and smiled up at him, "If what we saw when we walked past their room, I would say so, if not, it would be soon." Kuu hugged her and then shuddered, "If there were going to do something like that, at least close the door. Maria could have walked past." "At least all we saw were them rolling around on the bed." "Half naked." "Yes half naked. That too. I do hope Koun remembered to use protection." Kuu chuckled and said, "Who knows, they may not even get that far the way they both are."

Just then two loud moans were heard from right above their ceiling.

They looked at each other. "He proposes within six months." "Three months max and married by this time next year." "Grandkids in oh say four or five years. Don't want to rush them" "Deal. Oh I want to make her wedding dress. Oh! Sketch pad sketch pad sketch pad...aha! Now..pencil pencil pencil..if I was a pencil where would I be...Found ya!" Kuu watched as his wife sat in bed and sketched several wedding dresses. "Um...sweetheart...don't you think that's plenty of options. They aren't even engaged yet." She just pointed to the ceiling. "Good point. Carry on." He laid down and fell asleep to the sound of pencil scratching on paper.

Lory was still in his office when he heard the two lovebirds. He lit his cigar and smiled, "I am glad that I had Maria spend the night at a friend's."

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Ren woke up the next morning curled around a naked Kyoko. A leg was between hers and one of his hands was cupping her breast. He gave it a squeeze. She moaned and pushed back against the hard on that he was supporting that morning. He squeezed her again and she rolled over to face him. She looked up at him with heated eyes and he kissed her. He rolled them over and since he knew that she was wet he slid right on in.

She gasped his back and wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper. "Ah...harder..Koun.." He lifted her legs up above his shoulder so that he could have a better angle. She reached up and kissed him before rolling them over. He grabbed her waist and she braced herself on his shoulders while she moved her hips up and down. She tried to speed up but he kept a steady antagonizing slow pace. "Faster Koun." she growled out. He lifted her hips and slammed into her.

He loved the sounds that she was making. He pulled her forward and kissed her hard. He slid his tongue in and rolled them over. "Get on your hands and knees." He struggled to get out while he kissed her shoulders. She did. He leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck while sliding back inside her. He placed on hand on her waist and the other one around her playing with a nipple.

She was moaning and gasping. She could barely breathe. She felt like she was going to burst. He noticed her flushed look and pulled her hair gently so she would face him. That was enough to break her. He felt her clench moments before she screamed. He kissed her and joined her a split second later.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KR**

Kuu, Juliena and Lory were out on the veranda enjoying a nice breakfast. Kuu was taking a sip of his coffee while Lory was taking a drag from his cigar when they heard a faint shriek. Juliena just smiled and said, "Ah, seems like my boy finally did something right." Lory chocked and Kuu spat his drink all over the table.

**KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR KRKR**

The two of them laid in bed fully sated, Ren pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes when he felt her tense. "What's wrong Kyoko?" He asked as he stroked her hair. He knew he made a mistake when she moved away and pulled the covers around her. "Oh hell no. I am not going to let you regret anything that just happened. I don't. Granted all I wanted to do last night was kiss you. Have wanted to for a while. But damn it Kyoko don't you dare start regretting what happened." He felt her shake and sighed. "Damn it." She rolled over and poked him in the chest. He looked at her and his eyes widened when he saw her silently laughing. "Wh-what?!"

"You dummy. I was shying away because I just realized that I haven't showered in a few days. Add two rounds of intense sex to it and I feel all hot and sweaty." He pulled her to him and laughed. "Would you like some help?" "Can you control yourself?" "No promises." She sighed halfheartedly. "Well, what can one do? Come on lover boy. Help me into the shower please. My legs feel like jelly." He gave her a shit eating grin. She glared at him. "Don't even think of it buster." He smiled and kissed her.

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to start filling the bathtub up. He walked out and saw her staring at him. He felt himself harden and hurriedly pulled on some shorts and a shirt. "I'm gonna get us something real quick. That tub takes ten minutes to fill up."

He walked into the kitchen and saw the Boss and his parents sitting at the table playing cards. They looked at him and Juliena hugged him. "I'm so proud of you son." His eyes widened. Kuu patted his shoulder and said, "Can't say I taught you everything you know can I son?" Ren paled. "Just glad I sent Maria to a friend's last night." He went beet red. "Be sure to close the door fully though if you plan to do that again. Thankfully we only saw you half naked." Juliena said. His head exploded.

He turned and went about gathering random foods for him and Kyoko. He quickly left and sped walked to his room. He walked in and sat the tray in the bathroom. He then firmly shut the door and locked it. "Nosy parents." He turned and saw Kyoko looking at him. He picked her up and gently sat her in the water.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked. He smiled and gathered a few towels for them and set them aside. He pulled his shirt off and was about to unbutton his shorts when he heard a moan. He looked and saw Kyoko staring at him with desire in her eyes. "If you keep looking at me like that...I will take you in the tub." She held a hand out and he stepped forward.

When her was in front of her she stood on her knees and kissed his bare chest. Her hands sprawled out on him. She kissed a nipple while her hands went down to unbutton his shorts. She pulled them down and wrapped a hand around his hard length. "Hmm... anxious?"

He growled at her and pulled her up so he

could kiss her. "Yes I am." She pulled back and pulled him into the tub. "Bath first." He laughed. "Bath second." She smiled and squeezed him gently. He groaned and gripped her waist. "Keep doing that and see what happens babe." He was confused when she gave him a smirk. His eyes widened when she sank to her knees and licked him. "Holy fuck!" She licked him again and he leaned his head against the wall so he could watch her. She licked from the base to the tip and swirled around the top. She looked at it for a second before kissing it and then wrapping her mouth fully around his cock.

She heard him pant as he bucked in her mouth. She sucked and his hand buried in her hair. She swirled her tongue around him and reached up to play with his balls.

He pulled her head back and sank down next to her in the tub. He pulled her to where she was in his lap but facing away. He lifted his hands and played with her breasts while he nuzzled her neck. "I love you Kyoko." She turned around in his lap and placed her arms around his neck. "I love you too Koun Hizuri." He kissed her.

**A/N: 2-21-13 okay..I am now embarrassed.. I have never written a lemon before and here I wrote one...two..and a lime.. wow... that's a tangy chapter.**

**I honestly don't know if I want to continue this story or just leave it as it is. If I do continue then no guarantees there will be any more lemons. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. **

**A/N: 3-12-13 Correction, this would be my second story that I have written that has a lemon in it. Unless I actually publish one for Awards Ceremony before I publish this one…. I have to say….I actually like this story. As of this point, I am going to leave it as a 'One-shot'. But really, I **_**might**_** expand on it more at a later date. I had debated on whether or not to split this up into multi chapters or not… but it just seems better this way. To me at least. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and If you have read my other story, Awards Ceremony, and recognize some parts from the story, this is the story that I pulled them from. But besides those certain parts, they are obviously not connected.**


End file.
